


发情期2.0

by night1947



Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night1947/pseuds/night1947
Summary: 警告：ABO;OOC;二设一堆；生还AU我到底在写什么（绝望脸）





	

Billy睡着睡着突然醒了。初晨的阳光透过没拉好的窗帘映出一方浅金色的光域。他坐起来迷茫的嗅了嗅，终于清醒了过来。  
他翻过去，压到Marty身上亲他，贴他柔软漂亮的嘴唇，啃他下巴，齿冠擦过冒头的胡渣。Marty被他吵醒了，动了动想躲到另一边去，而Billy按着他不让他逃开，凑过去闻他脖子，毛茸茸的头发蹭在Marty脸上。Marty皱着眉睁开眼睛，露出不满的神情想推开他的脸，“你怎么了，Billy？”  
Billy闻到了极淡的蒸馏酒的味道，混着木头和水果的香味，让他从睡梦中惊醒，让他舌尖泛甜，口齿生津，让他觉得饥饿。自从Marty戒酒之后家里已经很长一段时间没出现过威士忌了，于是他想了想说：“你发情了，Marty。”  
Marty看着他，露出大概意味着哦是吗，总之毫不在意的表情，用力把Billy掀到床下好让自己能减轻负担。Billy顺从的跟着被子滚到地上然后坐好，仰视自己的同居对象，脸上带了点傻笑，凝望他的一举一动。  
Billy还嗅得到那股极淡的酒香，他猜这就是Marty信息素的味道。哦可怜的爱尔兰人，酗酒的爱尔兰人，割开他的血管说不定会流出琥珀色的威士忌。不过他不会再用这事笑话Marty了，Billy想，他已经彻底爱上了这股气息，以致于都起了反应。  
他爱死Marty了。  
虽然现在的Marty大概不怎么爱他。因为他跟着起床的室友去洗漱，盯着他露出的白牙和滚动的喉结，目不转睛差点给自己拉出一道血口。  
Marty抢下Billy的剃须刀拍拍他脸，眼睛里显出点担忧的情绪，“嗨，Billy?”  
Billy像从梦游中突然惊醒。  
“我好像也发情了，Marty”，他说。  
Billy握住Marty的手让他放下那该死的工具，把他按在墙上，靠近他的脖颈呼吸带着酒香和甜味的空气。Marty是个Beta，他闻不到，感受不到信息素，发情期对他唯一的影响就是信息素从几乎没有变成几乎闻不到。而Billy被那浅薄的味道引诱的发狂，他瞳孔缩小，焦距锁在Marty身上，大脑里只剩浆糊难以思考，一半的血液都冲下身去。  
“别叫我找Omega，那不管用。我需要你。”  
他亲吻他，撬开他线条漂亮的嘴唇，拉扯他的舌头，交换同一管牙膏带来的薄荷味，他蹭他被水沾湿的下颌，亲他的颈侧，无视他惊慌的表情和挣扎钳住他的脖子只想把他拖到床上去。  
发情期的Alpha总是难以理喻，性别之间的差异在此刻完全显现，就算Marty比Billy高五公分也难以抵抗他的力量。Billy像中了邪一样脸上带着神游的傻笑同Marty对视，Marty掰着他的手反抗，叫他的名字希望能唤醒一点神智，却最终被推到在床上。  
Billy压住他舔他的后颈的时候Marty都快放弃抵抗了，而Alpha却又放缓了动作，磨磨蹭蹭反复亲吻那一小块皮肤像在等待一个许可。Marty想他现在叫停，Billy会不会委屈的万分不愿的把自己锁进浴室，然后生上几天的闷气。最后他只是叹气，纵容了Billy的侵略。  
于是犬齿刺进皮肤里。Marty被惊的颤抖了一下，感到Billy安抚的抚摸他的脊背，仍咬着那一小块埋藏腺体的皮肤，就像蛇咬住猎物的脖颈，绞紧等待毒液生效的那刻。  
Billy闻到Marty身上逐渐覆盖自己的气息，酒味里混上了一点焦糖的甜香，但那还不够。  
他扶住Marty的肩膀把他翻过来，亲吻他眉心的纹路和发红的脸颊，手指揉过变得滚烫的耳尖。Marty眼角泛着点红色，回应的搂上Billy的肩膀，在他撕坏他衬衫，折磨他胸腹时显出无奈的包容，他露着那副常对Billy用的不满表情，神色却远比以往柔和。他伸手去揉乱了Billy棕色的头发。  
Billy像只犬类在Marty身上做下标记，弄得到处都是口水，Marty还得空出手去安抚自己的欲望，而Billy坏心的动了动，把自己塞进他手里。  
“Jesus…”Marty闔上眼发出点抱怨，他觉得烫，觉得硬，感到羞耻但又觉得意外的还不错。他露出坏笑故意揉弄敏感处，听到Billy发出闷哼，然后是翻找润滑剂的响声。  
冰凉的液体被胡乱的涂抹在臀部，Billy开拓时尽量放轻了动作，他不安的注意到Marty皱着眉看上去十分不适，下意识露出点无辜的神态，然后一遍一遍重复着放松。Marty喘息着几乎听不清Billy的话，Billy掌着他腰，仔细的按压扩张内部，他并不觉得痛，但是那感觉实在太过诡异让他吐出的呼吸都变了调。他之前从没尝试过这个。Billy埋下头去亲Marty的肚脐，一边偷看他的表情。Marty把呻吟都咽进喉咙里。他注意到Billy的视线，强忍着微妙的难受，把腿又分开了些。  
Billy差点就冲动的上了。  
但他不想伤害Marty。他干脆的挪了位置，含住Marty充血的欲望，不确定Marty那瞬间复杂的表情是不是想叫他吐出来。而Billy是个行动派。  
他收着牙，用他觉得会有帮助的方法小心翼翼的舔弄，也不忘扩展后面。Marty发出声叹息，捂着脸喘气不肯看他，蜷着脚趾蹬在Billy身上，但没用多少力。他被Billy咬的投降，输的一败涂地，甚至没忍住发出声呜咽，Billy挂着傻气的笑容冲他展示自己嘴里的白液，即时Marty看上去并不想理他，他却高兴起来。Marty脸颊上浮显动情的霞色，涔涔汗水积在发际映着光线显出漂亮的水迹，他胸膛起伏，挺立的小巧乳尖边的牙印还未褪去，Billy忍不住把体液糊在他胸口，含含糊糊的与他耳语。  
“Marty，别想基督，想我。”  
他扶着Marty的腰冲了进去。  
Marty倒抽了口气发出声抽高的惨叫，被那瞬的冲击撞得头晕，本就不算清醒的大脑发出充斥白光的警告。Billy拍拍他等他缓过气来，顺手抹掉眼角滑出的水迹。  
“Billy。”  
Marty真的叫了他的名字，声音发抖，音调转了三次，看上去有些难以承受。Billy安抚他，亲他仰着的脖子，尽量温柔的磨蹭直到找到Marty的敏感处，然后毫不温柔的碾磨。他抬高Marty的腿换着角度戏弄他，他的Beta被快感淹没发出带着哽咽的喘息，手指绞在床单里颤抖，那双漂亮的眼睛失神的望着他，深褐的边缘显出点新绿的错觉，美好的像是春季细雨中泛着浅涛的湖。他不确定是不是看到了泪光。  
Billy凑过去亲吻他的眼睛，唇瓣擦过鼻梁，清晰得听到Marty口中溢出的气音，察觉到自己也在发抖。他扣住作家的手压进褶皱的床单里，指腹扶过算得上细嫩的皮肤，他知道Marty手上干干净净，永远不会留下枪茧。他想亲吻他的掌心，想咬住那些写作的指尖，留下点长久的疼痛，让他总想起自己。最终他揉着Marty的手，向他的爱人再次请求一个许可。  
Marty放任他拉起自己，坐到Billy身上，同意与他更进一步。当Billy找到那条间隙时，他靠在Billy肩上发出尖叫，几乎被从未尝试的刺激冲垮。Marty颤抖近乎抽搐，双手在Billy背上撕出血痕，他看起来想逃，而身体不容许反悔，他被钉在原处同Billy锁在一起，只能挣扎着吐出破碎的呻吟。他抽噎着夹紧Billy的腰，Billy咬着牙抱住他，不顾在他腰上掐出指痕。  
那太过了。Marty断断续续的说不出完整的话，胀大的结压迫着敏感处带来不断叠加的冲突。快感快成为痛苦。最终他气促的喘息，手臂搭在Billy肩上想圈成一个拥抱。Billy蹭着他脸颊，亲他汗湿的头发，轻轻的在他耳边说话，”I love you, man.”  
他把微凉的体液灌进怀中的身体，嗅到Marty身上终于彻底的附上一丝属于自己的甜味，他们终于完全联结在了一起。  
Marty还坐在Billy身上靠着他喘气，头埋在颈窝里给他补上咬痕。Billy向他描述他们信息素的味道，脸上挂着那副带点傻气的笑容，偷偷的亲了下Marty还红着的耳尖。  
“I love you, too.”Marty闭着眼睛喃语，音调里浮着笑意“不过你确定是焦糖面包片和威士忌？那太不搭了。”  
Billy捧住他的脸亲他，贴他温柔漂亮的嘴唇，把柔软的抱怨都吞下去。


End file.
